victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Trina Vega
This gallery is exclusively for Trina Vega. It is not meant for images of Daniella Monet, or any other characters she has played in the past or will play in the future. Images of Trina Vega Tennisplz.jpg Crampedbutcute.jpg|Tori & Trina on the plane back to LA Trina vomit.jpg Tribbie2.jpg Tribbie1.jpg|Robbie & Trina's stage kiss Pager.png Victorious-season-1-12.jpg Brina1.jpg|Beck & Andre annoyed they have to massage Trina's gums Normal victorious16.jpg Trade1.jpg TrinaFTFO.jpg|Help Me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! large2.jpg The New Diddly-Bops survive the revolt.JPG The New Diddly-Bops @ the Green Meadow Mall.JPG Trina can't fit her boobs in the burger.JPG|So desperate!!!!!!!!! Trinasdfsf.jpg Trina.jpeg Trinapilot.jpeg Trinahair.jpeg TRina1111.jpg trina112.jpg tongue.jpg trina.png 36367754.jpg tumblr_lazx7t2q071qacc0zo1_500.jpg DaniellaVSTrina.jpg Trinastech.jpg|Trina stretching out her new jeans F T F O T T 0 2.png 34543_418255005052_127860300052_4520589_7593208_n.jpg Trina Onewomenshow.png|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Trina_Vega Trina Vega in Trina!-1-.JPG|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Trina_Vega#gallery-1 Open letters.jpg|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Trina_Vega#gallery-1 Images (2).jpg Loli.jpg Lol.jpg Trinasikiandre.jpg Promqueen.jpg tumblr_llhk5jNlhT1qbfppso1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_llqbpzB3dk1qacvnuo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Screen.jpg Pickleandlipgloss.jpg tumblr_lfcmrh1jfA1qf7phso1_500.png Tumblr ldv38n6xFa1qf7phso1 500.png Tumblr llweaevqCo1qf7phso1 500.png Tumblr lacnnyWMuA1qdubemo1 500.gif|gif tumblr_lmjk62rzXc1qdmpf0o1_500.jpg Tumblr ln1ujqkRXV1qcm4vyo1 500.gif|gif Star.png Trandre.jpg Trandre SurrvialoftheHottest.png Trandreincecreamforkesha.jpg Bgfrtrhhetht.png Monkey.png Tribbie5.png Tribbie CatsNewBoyfriend.png Trinna&Robbie.png Tumblr lk6ekjVrgsz1qbfppso1 500 - Copy.png MG 02015.png Catrina TheBirdScene.png Catrina Torithezombie.png Fruity.jpg Normal cap 00217.jpg T T Z C.png 3.jpg 27238 389204870052 127860300052 3836078 6863105 n.jpg Flytrina.jpg Phonecall.jpeg T B W S T T.png Birthweek.jpg Ya.JPG Bag11.png F T F O T T.png IMG 0080.png P L T T T.png S O T H T T.png T T Z T T.png T W T T.png Aa1.jpg Rwr.jpg Victorious-Birthweek-2.jpg Victorious-Birthweek-3.jpg Wreckord.jpg SOTH01.png Brina3.png Brina5.png Brina7.png 24223 389270652838 312617142838 3892132 2375920 n.jpg 3..jpg 4..jpg 5..jpg Perez.jpg Wi-fi-in-the-sky.jpg Aw.jpg Screenshot.jpg Small.png IPWV.PNG Ipartsong.jpg Ipartyleavemakeit.jpg Bc304j3eddc09e83274bc6d50263499e5 13715759.jpg Victorious3.jpg Trina Jumping.jpg Tumblr lnd8wuPgpm1qbb7qqo1 500.gif Trina Jumping 2.jpg Tribbie3.jpg Monkey.JPG Trina's dress.jpg 1b6ff349fb6cee49fb5e4dc3aee593c5 12937365.jpg Victorious-wood.jpg Sd.jpg Tumblr lk6c9uVJVO1qabsiwo1 500.gif 338163.jpg Catritorade.jpg Catrotoradeeee!!11.jpg Trade 1.png Trade 2.png DF863BCD8886B45D94DF5B Large.jpg P 6.jpg Be2b01b92c141d8623666cc65243dbcf 15949543.jpg I dont like this place.jpg Locked-up-abroad-7.jpg Normal egnet 005.jpg Normal egnet 004.jpg P 7.jpg Chci.jpg DaniellaMonet NET Victorious JadeDumpsBeck 01.jpg Tea!.jpg Torina1.jpg Screen8.jpg Coffeenums.jpg Survival of the hottest.jpg Trying to share a fan1.jpg ImagesCA1DSXED.jpg ImagesCA1QAC7O.jpg ImagesCA5E2CB4.jpg ImagesCAWNH5ZW.jpg Tumblr ln7547Y5yb1qkbt06o1 500.png Dalesquirestrinjin1789!.jpg Tribbie RobbieFeelingTrinasFoot.png Tumblr lgii8kznrM1qf7phso1 500.png Tumblr llhh6uuevt1qbfppso1 500.gif Screenshot3.jpg 345.png Tumblr lklkpy4aMA1qiqy6oo1 500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_loa5d1XRdm1qi3h06o1_500.gif|gif Torina RexDies.png Tumblr logebanRF21qk9gc7o1 500.gif Tori and sista.JPG Character large 332x363 trina.jpg Tori B-day Week.jpg tumblr_llsb1y7qd21qacvnuo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Locked-up-abroad-4.jpg Locked-up-abroad-3.jpg Trina looks really good.jpg Know how to scape.jpg The accident.jpg 037.jpg Tumblr lowa2w9HKZ1qd8z57o1 500.jpg STOP!!! this SITUATION!!! and help.jpg Tori's porfile video.jpg Tumblr lor28kTTVw1qiqy6oo2 r1 250.gif LockedUp Trina.jpg Locked-up-in-yerba.png Lockedup17.jpg Lockedup13.jpg Lockedup11.jpg Lockedup.jpg Vlcsnap-1650796.png Tori and Trina.PNG Cat and Trina.PNG Trina and T-Bo.jpg trinascott.png Beck and Trina.png Trina and Robbie.png Trina and Jade.PNG Trina make plants grow.jpg tumblr_lo6nwdv7Mt1qbfppso1_500.png TribbieYerbanianBed.jpg Tumblr_lpm51g539n1qd8z57o1_500.jpg TorinaSinging2.jpg TorinaSinging.jpg TrandreSinging.jpg TTZC02.png Tumblr lpe9b3qxPH1qd8z57o1 500.jpg Tumblr lpt8uaZPpw1qcx61o.gif Tumblr lpt8v3VfVV1qcx61o.gif Tr + R.jpg Jade_&_Trina.jpg LoyalTrinaFan.jpg elizabeth-gillies-avan-jogia-kiss-04.jpg elizabeth-gillies-victorious-backlot-16.jpg elizabeth-gillies-victorious-backlot-18.jpg Victoria-justice-heat-wave-01.jpg Victoria-justice-heat-wave-02.jpg Trina.PNG tumblr_lr00ssOXZn1qbw56oo1_500.png Sin título.jpg 0g.jpg Trina locked up.png Trina pj's.png Trina performance.png Trina and Jade in Survival of the Hottest.PNG Tumblr lr6nfwR5pH1r2wfwho1 250.gif|gif Audition HBA.png TrinaHBA.png Large968.jpg Large-384.jpg TRINA!!!.jpg tumblr_lrf5ahUkW21qd8z57o1_400.gif|gif Castrina.jpg Tumblr lj3k1vSqOB1qixryio1 500.gif Trina157575757.jpg Trina23454354354.jpg Trina34543543.jpg Trina10.jpg WWWWW.png Tumblr lrp3mctePU1r09zs6o4 250.gif Prome.png tumblr_ls5jv2UqST1qkoed4o7_250.gif|gif Return to Trina Vega Category:Images of Trina Vega Category:Images Category:Galleries Category:Main Characters